


The Cursed Files

by TheSunWillRiseAgain



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Garon x Reader, Slime, Slime Garon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWillRiseAgain/pseuds/TheSunWillRiseAgain
Summary: Here are all my cursed fics that I should't have written. I lost 2 of my 3 brain cells for writing this one so please tell me your thoughts in the comments so that we may mourn them together. Also, if you lost some brain cells reading this, leave a kudos. For every kudos I get, my one brain cell feels less bad about the deaths of their friends. :) This came from my blog emotionaldepravity on tumblr. Let me know if you can't find it so I can leave a comment with the link.





	The Cursed Files

To say that you knew the consequences of your actions would be a bold face lie. Though you had thrown enough caution to the wind when you had started collecting more questionable soldiers for your personal army, none had quite caught your eye. You had hoped for almost a year that you would finally meet someone that was to your liking, but no matter how many heroes came home to you, none seemed really what you were looking for. 

It was on accident that you summoned Him in his monstrous form, but he had captivated you in a way no other had. At first, you were just curious on what this creature would feel like to just touch. Despite this you dared not touch him as he seemed extremely displeased to be in his current state. It was bad enough that you had screwed up the summoning ritual that much; you had no interest in angering him by asking to hold a handful of him.

You imagined on more than one occasion what it would be like to be smothered and filled totally by him. These thoughts plagued your wandering mind as you tried to go about your daily routine. Eventually, you found yourself getting aroused at just seeing him. Your heart would race, and you felt an immediate wetness. Something had to give, and it was your inhibitions. You knew you had peculiar desires, but you had been alone for so long that another minuet without indulging yourself was too much. That was the moment you propositioned the strange creature that was calling himself Garon for sex.

Now that you were here in your bedroom with him, you weren’t sure where to start, but he was quick to remedy your newfound shyness. Some of his goop began to inch toward you and pool around your feet. The anticipation made your heart race, and you soon felt him envelope your feet and legs slowly. He was warm and the sensation as his slime touched your skin was as if you were first entering a hot tub. His main body stopped just far enough away that you couldn’t reach him without walking a step forward. You felt quite upset that he seemed to be holding your feet down to keep you from doing just that. You begged him to move closer and reached your hand out only for him to intertwine his “fingers” with yours. The gasp you made at how interesting he felt did not go unnoticed by him, and he gave you a ghastly smile.

“Do you want to continue? I would hope so, but I must be sure. I doubt that you have ever had a lover like me before.” 

Though you couldn’t say you had, you were still very excited about the possibility of what was next. Slowly, you regained movement in your legs. You stood there for a moment trying to make sense of the sticky residual left on your legs, and then realized he was serious about hearing your answer. You gave your consent and closed the distance between you to to prove you were serious. Though you had expected him to have a peculiar smell, it was more like how the air smells after a rainstorm. A soothing sensation washed over you. It was then you had finally noticed the feint red glow from inside his chest. It wasn’t truly as if this was the first time you had seen the light, but now that the slits in his chest were open, you could clearly see the ball of red. He spoke almost as if he didn’t know that you were fixated on the light. 

“If you’re wondering if I can “feel” you touch me, I can. Though its more like I know we are in contact there. Only certain amounts of me can even feel pleasure, but I promise that this will be an experience you will never forget.”

A chill ran down your spine as he asked to begin to remove your clothes. You nodded letting him do as he pleased. You felt several tugs, and then, more cold as you were absolutely naked. The state and location of your clothes was unimportant as all you wanted was to be warmed by him. He bent down to kiss you, but you weren’t sure if that really was his intent. Even as you tried to kiss back, the creature pulled you closer and slipped what you assumed was his tongue in your mouth. He tasted like blueberry yogurt which came as quite a shock but not an unwelcome one. 

With his tongue still down your throat, his “hands” roamed your sides and hips, and he moved closer to you. A small bit of sludge began to trail up the inside of your leg. When it was close to your sex, he switched his attention to your breasts. His kneading was a bit soft, but you were thankful for it as it felt like he was trying to take care of how he treated you. Just as you forgot about it, the slime close to your core began to tease your folds and clit. You let out a pleased sigh and try to touch your lover’s main body to feel like you are doing something. 

“Oh you want something to touch? Well, I’m happy to oblige.”

Some of his oozing slime formed together to reveal his dick. It was still like the rest of his body, but there was a distinct head, shaft, and balls that you were able to see. He must have been concentrating hard to keep such form as his hands began to slowly lose their shape. You didn’t waste any more time, and your hand wrapped around his stiff member to stroke. His moans were growly and throaty. You felt very proud to elicit such a reaction from doing what you felt was so little. Your breath was heavy as you felt your arousal grow and grow. Honestly, you couldn’t wait much longer before having him enter you. You let him know and led him over to your bed to continue.

The stretching sensation of the almost liquid as it filled your vagina was exactly what you were hoping for. To feel so full and so warm inside made it difficult for you to not orgasm. Each thrust brought you closer and closer to the edge. Even if he had asked you to quiet your moans, you wouldn’t have been able to. The rush of him inside you and then out was all you felt for a while. All you could really hear was his pleased moans and the sound of him flowing in and out of your wet hole. You called his name a few times which caused him increase his force. Eventually, you couldn’t hold back and allowed yourself to come. He didn’t seem to mind and continued his assault on your pussy.

Then, you felt him shift so that more of his slime was around your ass, prodding at your other hole. You yelped and the initial intrusion; earning you a modulated laugh. He had been careful not to try to hurt you as he slowly penetrated you more and more. The “cock” kept his quick pace as the other slime was much more deliberate in trying to tease. It would wiggle around, and then, pull straight out before plugging your ass once again. This continued as you soon felt tip over the edge once more. You weren’t sure how close he was, but the moans and deep whispers of your name were enough to let you know things were okay. Eventually, he told you he was very close, and slowed to ask you if he could finish inside you. You gave him the okay, and with only a few more thrusts he came. The extra fullness and warmth had you come for a third time. 

Overstimulated and exhausted, you wanted nothing more than to close your eyes and rest. The slickness left behind from the pleasure he had given you made you feel really good. As you finally began to catch your breath, you felt him retreat totally from your person and felt a bit sad. You were quick to ask him where he was going. 

“You want me to stay? What an odd one you are! Surely you don’t really want me to spend the night here. You’d have quite the scandal on your hands.”

You pat the bed and assure him that you do want him to stay. Who cares if others talked? You had made it way past the point of no return, and as long as you continued to feel satisfied, you were sure to keep asking him back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, then congrats! You deserve a medal. On the off chance this amused you please leave a comment or a kudos. Hell if you have an idea for this mess, send it. At this point, I have written nothing more depraved than this so I only can go up from here.


End file.
